


Suck

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, hung!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Suck

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14144259#t14144259)

It was a little daunting, honestly. Sure, Neville had done this before, but not like this. Not on someone so _big_.

“Just do what you can with it,” Draco drawled from the pillows. “Expectations are low, if that helps.” It didn’t. It made Neville wonder why he let Draco bring him back there.

But there he was, kneeling on Draco’s huge four-poster bed, faced with a gorgeously thick cock. He wrapped his lips around the head, easing back the foreskin so that he could flick his tongue against Draco’s frenulum.

“Come on, Neville,” Draco goaded. “Impress me.”

And he did.


End file.
